


Побег из рая

by ktj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, IN SPACE!, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Изменить свою жизнь и, отринув сомнения, умчаться к звездам ради прекрасного будущего. Ну и кем был бы Джаред, упусти он такой шанс?





	Побег из рая

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: berezneva и Xlamushka  
> На писано на AU-FEST 2018.

Макушка Джареда возвышалась над галдящими в зале ожидания людьми, но он все равно привстал на цыпочки, силясь разглядеть кого-то в толпе. Обеспокоено всматриваясь в сторону каждой мало-мальски похожей на Сандру девушки, Падалеки пришел к неутешительному выводу – в зале Сандры Маккой не было.  
  
Новый межгалактический Проект «Эдем: Начало начал» привлек внимание тысяч претендентов не только перспективами, сулящими рай на земле, но и практически гарантированным безбедным будущим. Уже несколько лет по головидению показывали интервью с уже успевшими поучаствовать в Проекте «Эдем» и устроившими свою жизнь на новой планете счастливчиками. На рекламных постерах то и дело мелькали увитые зеленью белые заборчики вокруг миленьких домиков в ретро-стиле, а разнообразие фауны, в придачу к чистейшим воздуху и воде, не могло не привлечь внимание всех уставших от грязи и серости современного техногенного мира.   
  
Неудавшемуся пилоту космолета в прошлом, а ныне начинающему художнику-космисту Джареду Падалеки терять было нечего, энтузиазм бил ключом, решительности было не занимать так что, продав доставшееся в наследство имущество, он решился на глобальное изменение своей жизни.  
  
Именно поэтому Джаред растерянно оглядывался вокруг в поисках своей приятельницы. Кстати, сама идея их участия в Проекте, чтобы начать новую жизнь в каком-нибудь райском уголке Системы и навсегда оставить в прошлом свои неудачи и проблемы, принадлежала ей. Она считала, что их сложный мир не оставил другой возможности для развития и творческой самореализации. По сути, участие в Проекте было для них единственным способом добиться финансовой независимости и «достичь вершин саморазвития», как вещали рекламные проспекты. Это шанс стать кем-то иным и, отринув сомнения, умчаться к звездам и прекрасному будущему. Ну и кем был бы Джаред, упусти он такой шанс?  
  
Время ожидания подошло к концу и, наконец, появился кто-то из организаторов с разъяснениями, но из-за шума сложно было уловить суть. Да Джаред и не вслушивался. А народ тем временем зашевелился активнее. Словно всё разом пришло в движение – участники перемещались кто к выходу, кто к огромному металлическому шлюзу-воротам в противоположном конце зала. Джаред пытался протиснуться к выходу, но даже довольно высокий рост и немаленькие габариты не помогли. Взволнованная толпа подхватила его и будто бурная река увлекла за собой в сторону ворот.  
  
Все больше нервничая, зажатый, словно в тисках, между коренастым невысоким мужчиной и довольно крупной пышногрудой девицей, Джаред пробовал вырваться из потока, чтоб переждать где-то у стеночки, но все попытки оказались тщетными. Внезапно кто-то схватил его за руку. Джаред немного расслабился и даже успел порадоваться, что Сандра сама его нашла, но обернуться так и не смог, лишь сжал в ответ длинные сильные пальцы… мужские.  
  


***

  
  
Лишь когда огромный шлюз с глухим звуком захлопнулся за участниками, а толпа растянулась вдоль туннеля, следуя настенным мигающим указателям, Джаред смог наконец остановиться и обернуться.  
  
– Ты? Но откуда?   
  
– Уже почти на выходе я заметил выбежавшую в слезах Сэнди. Она бормотала что-то о том, что ей жаль. Короче я решил тебя предупредить.  
  
– О, Боже, Чад, мы влипли, – Джаред истерично хохотнул, хотя глаза были абсолютно серьезными.  
  
– Спокуха, – одернул друга Мюррей. – Идем, поищем кого-то из организаторов и объясним им…  
  
Джаред же успокоиться как раз и не мог, но пошел за быстро удаляющимися участниками.   
  
– Ты не понимаешь, здесь некому объяснять. Все организаторы остались там, – Джаред махнул рукой в сторону ворот. – Здесь только мы.   
  
– Да в чем дело? – Чад обхватил друга за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул. – Соберись, чувак. Да, я хоть на участие в Проекте и не рассчитывал, но раз уже все так удачно вышло, к тому же, ты все равно уже за все заплатил!.. – Чад широко улыбнулся. – Вот посмотришь, теперь мы отлично заживем, – он ободряюще хлопнул друга по плечу.  
  
– Да уж, заживем, – Джаред немного пришел в себя, и теперь в его голосе явно слышалось сомнение.  
  
– Чад, мы должны были участвовать с Сэнди…  
  
– Да, ладно, подумаешь. Где наша не пропадала! Я готов ее заменить, какая нахер разница?   
  
– Действительно. Как разница, – передразнил Джаред. – Мы записались для участия как пара! Ну как, готов ее заменить? Или уже передумал? – Джаред остановился, огорченно глядя в сторону оставшихся позади ворот.   
  
– Я… так понял, отмотать назад не получится и нам не выйти?  
  
Джаред кивнул, его плечи совсем поникли. Мюррей хмурился и молчал. В тишине казалось, что даже слышно его мысли, роящиеся в голове.   
  
– Окей.  
  
– Ч-что? В смысле?  
  
– В смысле, хорошо, я согласен. Не думаешь ли ты, что какие-то условности в контракте или единственная койка в каюте помешают нам наслаждаться жизнью в райских кущах? Старик, мы же лучшие друзья! Сам знаешь, мне даже пофиг, что ты полупедик.  
  
Джаред несмело улыбнулся. Мюррею всегда удавалось его подбодрить и вправить мозги. Действительно, почему бы и нет. Они уже сто лет друг друга знают, так кому какое дело, что они летят «строить свой персональный Эдем» вдвоем. Этим сейчас никого не удивишь.  
  
– Ты полный псих! – улыбка Джареда стала шире.   
  
– Вполне возможно, – согласился Чад и резво устремился догонять тянущийся в сторону космических капсул нестройный ряд будущих соседей.   
  


***

  
  
Пережив не самое мягкое приземление, в результате задержки срабатывания тормозных двигателей, больше похожее на падение, народ с воодушевлением рванул к внешнему люку.  
  
Из открывшегося шлюза пахнуло раскаленным сухим воздухом. Яркий свет мгновенно ослепил Джареда. Глаза слезились, а вдохнуть полной грудью не было никакой возможности, в рот тотчас же набился песок. Подслеповато щурясь люди, неспешно покидали капсулу, оглядываясь по сторонам и неверяще перешептываясь.   
  
– Черт возьми! – присвистнул Чад. – Чувак, мы явно промахнулись, как-то это мало напоминает рай.  
  
– Ничего не понимаю, ведь капсула запрограммирована, мы не могли сбиться с курса! – Джаред отчаянно тер глаза.  
  
Вокруг была пустыня – песчаные дюны и пара кустиков с мелкими сухими колючками. Ничего похожего на обещанные райские земли, пышущие зеленью, никакого чистейшего воздуха, никакой прозрачнейшей воды. Собственно, воды в пределах видимости не было вообще.  
  
– Что за дурацкие шутки? – возмутился коротышка в огромных очках.  
  
– Все это какой-то розыгрыш! – поддержала его уже виденная Джаредом ранее грудастая девица. – Этого не может быть! Ошибка! – заходилась она в крике.  
  
Внезапно тревожный разноголосый гомон толпы прервала автоматная очередь над головами.  
  
– А ну заткнулись все! – на чистом английском гаркнули с верхушки ближайшей дюны.  
  
Люди в панике заметались и попытались вернуться в капсулу, но оказались в окружении вооружённых бойцов, закутанных в пыльные лохмотья. Вперед вышел, по всей видимости, их главарь, за ним следовали двое крепких парней.   
  
Их лица были скрыты, а головы обмотаны чем-то наподобие тюрбанов, так что видны оставались только глаза. Главный остановился в нескольких шагах от них с Чадом, что позволило рассмотреть его удивительно яркие, зеленые, чуть прищуренные глаза. Весь страх мигом исчез, и Джареду очень захотелось поскорее узнать, что скрыто под этими тряпками, он почему-то был уверен, что ему понравится то, что он увидит.  
  
Мужчина обвел взглядом сбившихся в кучу перепуганных людей и кивнул головой в сторону открытого люка, отдавая молчаливый приказ своим людям проверить капсулу. Часть бойцов молниеносно исчезли внутри летательного аппарата, а уже спустя несколько минут один из них появился рядом с командиром, что-то быстро зашептав ему на ухо. Мужчина согласно кивнул, а когда его помощник вновь скрылся в капсуле, походу раздавая указания остальным, куда сносить найденный там скарб, повернулся к замершей толпе.  
  
Его глаза искрились весельем, а приятный с легкой хрипотцой голос совсем не подходил для обвешенного оружием бандита.  
  
– Ну что, «счастливчики», добро пожаловать в Эдем.   
  


***

  
  
По дороге с новоприбывшими никто не разговаривал, все вопросы оставались без ответа. Болтовня Чада, приставшего к одному из помощников командира с расспросами, тоже игнорировалась, вызвав лишь насмешливое хмыканье длинноволосого бойца, в котором Джаред без сомнения узнал стрелявшего по ним с дюны.   
  
Рядом с Джаредом шел щуплый парнишка лет восемнадцати на вид. Влажные волосы прилипли к его очкам, но он, словно не замечая, задрав голову и прищурившись, вглядывался в предзакатное небо.  
  
– Птицы, – еле слышно прошептал он.  
  
– Что? – не понял Джаред.  
  
– Здесь нет птиц. Это… пугает.  
  
Падалеки пожал плечами. На самом деле его пугало не столько отсутствие пернатых, сколько наличие большого количества вооруженных людей, цели и мотивы которых, все еще оставались для него загадкой.  
  
Опасная живность по пути тоже не встречалась, но провожатые всё равно обеспокоено оглядывались по сторонам, не опуская оружие. Опасались ли они нападения диких животных или чего-то другого неизвестно. Они тащили с собой то, что удалось забрать из капсулы, которая, как оказалось, пострадала при посадке сильнее, чем выглядело на первый взгляд. К радости захватчиков «автопилот» не сработал и не отправил ее обратно на корабль, а оставил в их полноправном владении.   
  
Жара заставляла всех идти быстрее в попытке сбежать от палящих солнечных лучей. Джаред, конечно, понимал, что это вовсе не Солнце, привычное в понимании землян, а какое-то подобное светило, исполняющее те же функции в этой системе. Пот заливал глаза, в горле пересохло, а комбинезон, плотно обтягивающий его тело, как вторая кожа, доставлял ужасные неудобства при ходьбе.  
  
Наконец, они добрались до селения, находившегося в нескольких километрах от зоны посадки капсулы. С одной стороны селения было скопление невысоких скал, скрывающее жителей от песчаных бурь и дающее возможность обустроить жилые помещения в пещерах. С другой стороны была редкая, но достаточно большая роща неизвестных Джареду деревьев, чем-то напоминавших смесь акации и вяза, а вдалеке, Джаред мог поклясться, он видел баобаб. Ну, или что-то подобное.   
Посреди поселка находилась большая площадка, в центре которой из камней было выложено место для костра приличных размеров. Вокруг располагалось несколько бревен – по всей видимости, здесь проходили общие собрания.   
  
Всех провели в одну из пустующих пещер, у дальней стены которой лежала стопка матрасов и разноцветных покрывал. В центре их временного жилища стоял слегка перекошенный стол. Участники Проекта разбрелись по пещере, некоторые занялись разбором матрасов, другие в нерешительности столпились вокруг стола, тихонько переговариваясь. Джаред и сам не понимал, что произошло с капсулой и кто их захватчики. Ясно было лишь то, что угрозы для них эти люди не представляют, иначе они не стали бы приводить их в своё укрытие, а тем более не позволили бы им здесь остаться. Да они даже тюрбаны им выдали, какая уж тут угроза. То, что это совсем не та планета, на которой мечтали оказаться участники Проекта, стало понятно сразу, но подробности удалось узнать лишь вечером, когда местные по обыкновению собрались на площади у костра.   
  


***

  
  
Искры от костра взвивались к чернильно-черному небосводу, расцвеченному пурпурными бликами и красочными огнями далеких звезд.   
  
На площади собрались практически все жители поселка. Для новоприбывших освободили места в самом центре, поближе к огню и раздали им горячую похлебку, на удивление приятно пахнущую.  
  
– Может теперь нам все-таки объяснят, что, черт подери, происходит? – не выдержал Чад и выжидающе уставился на их длинноволосого сопровождающего.  
  
Тот не спеша прикончил свою порцию, вытер рот рукавом пыльной куртки и привычно гаркнул куда-то в сторону пещер:  
  
– Эклз! – Потом раздражённо, но чуть тише продолжил: – Твои новые подопечные опять ноют.  
  
Высокий молодой мужчина, видимо, тот самый Эклз, вышел из темноты, откуда он, похоже, наблюдал за собравшимися. Он остановился рядом с костром, размотал свой тюрбан, позволяя, наконец, себя рассмотреть. А посмотреть, по мнению Джареда, таки было на что! Правда на данный момент привлекательная внешность мужчины – судя по всему, лидера созданной колонизаторами общины, – не мешала вслушиваться в его слова.  
  
– Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, господа. Вот это, – Эклз обвел рукой окрестности, – и есть тот рай, за который мы все заплатили.  
  
Возмущенный гул заполнил площадь.  
  
– Это всё какая-то ошибка! – возмущалась женщина средних лет с густыми каштановыми волосами.   
  
– Точно, вы нас выкрали! – вторила ей рыжеволосая кудрявая девчонка, похожая на хиппи. – Как в том фильме про пришельцев! О боже, я знала, что внеземная жизнь существует!  
  
– Да! Именно! Вы угнали нашу капсулу! – ерепенился низенький мужчина с хитрыми маслянистыми глазками. – Что вам от нас надо?   
  
– Эй! Дайте ему сказать! – не смог смолчать Джаред, чем удостоился пристального взгляда красавчика Эклза, и покраснел, благо в темноте этого никто не заметил. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.  
  
– Благодарю. Как вам, наверно, известно, современную Землю настиг большой дефицит территории и ресурсов. Поэтому правительство направило все силы на покорение Вселенной и открытие новых миров. Солнечную Систему исследовали уже вдоль и поперек, далее пришел черед глубокого космоса. Корпорация «Эйдкорп» одна из первых занялась «великим переселением». Благодаря передовым технологиям Корпорации и небывалым преференциям от правительства Земли, появился Проект «Эдем».   
  
– Зачем этот экскурс в историю? И так все это знают, – выкрикнул кто-то.  
  
Эклз проигнорировал выпад и продолжил свой рассказ.  
  
– Были оборудованы станции, позволяющие начать масштабную колонизацию. Такая станция находилась и здесь, на Каруу. Мы нашли ее в прошлом году, но она оказалась заброшена. Часть жителей остались на базе, мы же обосновались здесь. Наш отряд охраняет границу нашей территории и встречает новеньких.  
  
– То есть вы все обычные земляне, – огорченно заметила хиппи.  
  
– Именно. И мы, как и все вы, надеялись попытать счастья, присоединившись к колонизаторам, поэтому и стали первыми участниками Проекта.  
  
– Что? Не может этого быть! Вы всё лжете! – послышалось с «галерки».  
  
Помощник Эклза сердито нахмурился, привстал и демонстративно передернул затвор.  
  
– Остынь, Кейн, – приказал Эклз и тот, нехотя убирая оружие, опустился на бревно.  
  
Джареду, как и всем не хотелось верить во все это, но и причин для вранья он не видел.   
  
– Значит вы те самые «первые поселенцы», о которых снимаются красочные сюжеты, агитирующие привлечь новых участников? – уточнил похожий на типичного бухгалтера лысеющий мужчина со второго ряда.  
  
Эклз кивнул.  
  
– Ясное дело, эти сюжеты просто фикция. Корпорация обогащается за счет таких наивных «счастливчиков», как мы.  
  
Джаред заметил, что Эклз уже не впервые так с иронией называет их всех. Сам же Падалеки вначале и правда считал себя счастливчиком. Ведь далеко не всем желающим было уготовано место на капсуле, проводился серьезный отбор. Джаред думал, что прошел его благодаря своим прекрасным физическим и интеллектуальным данным, однако теперь он ощущал себя полным идиотом.  
  
– «Эйдкорп» отбирает людей без значимых социальных связей и не имеющих особой общественной ценности, – озвучил его мысли второй помощник Эклза.  
  
Осознание данного факта достаточно явно читалось и на лицах участников проекта, а воздух, казалось, пропитался их отчаянием.  
  
– Правда в том, что Проект целиком и полностью одобрен Правительством Земли, а «Эйдкорп» получил разрешение действовать на свое усмотрение. Теперь это наша реальность. Теперь мы сами по себе. И мы обязаны выжить и доказать, что никто не вправе решать наши судьбы за нас!  
  
Эти слова поддержали аплодисментами не только местные, но и новички. А то, что Эклз не просто красавчик, но и харизматичный лидер добавило, по мнению Джареда, еще несколько очков в его пользу.   
  


***

  
  
Ночь в лагере прошла спокойно. Было ли причиной эмоциональное истощение или физическая усталость – не ясно, но спал Джаред как убитый. Однако Чаду повезло не так сильно, так что все следующее утро он жаловался на куцее одеяло и жесткий матрас, уговаривая Джареда поменяться.   
  
– Ну давай, Джей, – ныл Мюррей по дороге к месту сбора, где их ждали остальные.  
  
– Нет уж, – усмехнулся Джаред, – тебе меня не уговорить.  
  
– Ты не можешь мне отказать! Я хочу твой!  
  
– И не мечтай!   
  
– Девочки, не ссорьтесь, – язвительно фыркнул Кейн, услышавший часть их разговора.   
  
Он уже начинал бесить. Джаред устремился к выходу из пещеры, и, проходя мимо ощутимо оттеснил этого патлатого нахала плечом.  
  
Снаружи их уже ожидал Эклз с другим своим приятелем, Стивом Карлсоном. Тот показался Джареду менее наглым, чем Кейн.  
  
Разделив на небольшие группы, людей озадачили разнообразными полезными делами, приобщив к работе с остальными жителями.  
  
Джаред помогал разбирать завалы всякого барахла в одной из пещер, а Мюррею пришлось в компании Кейна и еще десятка парней возвращаться к капсуле за оставшимся там добром.   
  
Пока Джаред со Стивом спускались к нужной пещере, оказалось, что скала только внешне выглядела невзрачной. На самом деле в ней было множество уровней, уходящих на сотни метров вглубь, с кучей тоннелей, соединенных друг с другом переходами. Без знающего провожатого Джаред точно заблудился бы и бесславно погиб в какой-нибудь пыльной мерзлой нише. Невзирая на засушливый климат планеты, пещеры на нижних уровнях отлично удерживали прохладу, чем способствовали сохранению продуктов от порчи. Помещение же, где Джареду предстояло сегодня трудиться, находилось на одном из верхних уровней и, по всей видимости, использовалось как склад.  
  
Джареду поручили разобрать гору старых ящиков с инструментами и отобрать те, которые еще можно было использовать для ремонта капсулы. Он воодушевленно приступил к работе, но уже пару часов спустя усталость дала о себе знать. В помещении было достаточно жарко, благо, Джареду удалось сменить свой комбинезон на невнятного цвета застиранную футболку и чьи-то старые джинсы, естественно, слишком короткие для него.   
  
Решив немного подышать воздухом, Джаред вышел в один из коридоров и по знакомому на вид переходу направился к выходу. Но за переходом оказался еще один, а за ним очередной коридор и уже пять минут спустя Джаред понял что заблудился. Он попытался вернуться к своему складу тем же путем, но, видимо, промахнулся с переходом и вышел в незнакомом месте. К горлу подступала паника, мешая дышать и здраво мыслить. Джаред замер и сделал пару глубоких размеренных вдохов, как учили в лётной академии, закрыл глаза и прислушался. Он же не мог быть тут совершенно один, ведь вместе с ним спустились еще ребята, и они однозначно где-то поблизости. Джаред услышал какой-то звон в ответвлении тоннеля слева и пошел в ту сторону.   
  
Завернув за угол, он увидел Эклза, молотком забивающего заклепки в старый капсульный люк. Звонкий звук от ударов и привел Джареда к нему. Он выдохнул, паника отступила, но адреналин никуда не делся – его место неожиданно заняло возбуждение.  
  
Стоящий к нему спиной Эклз стянул мокрую от пота рубашку, оставшись в одних джинсах. Во время движений его мышцы напрягались, и блестели от испарины. У Джареда пересохло во рту, а член засочился смазкой.  
  
Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, Эклз обернулся. Какое-то время он молча рассматривал Джареда, чуть склонив набок голову, а заметив его тяжелое дыхание и блестящие от возбуждения глаза, ухмыльнулся. Неожиданно он сократил расстояние, в два шага оказавшись рядом, и рывком прижал Джареда к стене своим телом.   
  
Джаред покорно откинул голову назад, открывая доступ к шее, чем не преминул воспользоваться Эклз, впиваясь в нее поцелуем и прикусывая кожу. Джаред восторженно вскрикнул и закусил нижнюю губу, не желая привлечь чье-нибудь внимание. Ему очень не хотелось, чтоб им сейчас мешали.   
  
Тем временем, скользнув ладонью по внутренней стороне его бедра, Эклз сжал в ладони уже полностью затвердевший член.   
  
– Да… – из груди Джареда все-таки вырвался нетерпеливый стон.  
  
Эклз расстегнул ему джинсы, резко стянул их вниз, и, пристально глядя Джареду в глаза, дразняще облизнулся. Вытащив член, Эклз несколько раз провел по стволу рукой вверх-вниз, а в следующую секунду уже стоял на коленях перед Джаредом. Он мазнул истекающей смазкой красной головкой себе по губам, оставляя на них блестящий след.   
  
– Ох, черт, – выдохнул Джаред, когда его член оказался в горячем плену.  
  
Джаред толкнулся вперед, позволяя полностью взять в рот головку, и тут же вошел глубже, резко выдохнув, когда шустрый язык пробежался по уздечке и задел щель. Обхватив ствол губами, Эклз благодарно застонал, словно получил долгожданный подарок. Расслабив горло, он стал активнее работать языком. Джаред с удовольствием наблюдал за откровенным наслаждением, написанном на его лице. Запустив руку в волосы на затылке Эклза, он всё сильнее входил в жаждущий рот, не сдерживаясь проталкивал толстый ствол в самую глотку, заставляя Эклза давиться и часто сглатывать.  
  
Джаред был чертовски возбужден, наслаждение нарастало, делалось все острее, он, открыв рот, судорожно втягивал в себя воздух. Вдруг его словно прошибло током, перед глазами замелькали яркие вспышки, и он обильно излился в рот Эклза.   
  
Тело не слушалось, колени подогнулись и Джаред, тяжело дыша, сполз по стене, усевшись голым задом прямо на землю.  
  
Эклз уселся рядом, ноги его тоже не держали после оргазма, о котором явно свидетельствовала расстегнутая ширинка и перепачканная спермой ладонь.  
  
– Это было… Боже, Эклз...  
  
– Можешь звать меня Дженсен.  
  
– Да уж, очень вовремя, – возмущенно заметил Джаред, и Эклзу пришлось заткнуть его поцелуем – во избежание, так сказать.  
  


***

  
  
Ужинали чем-то вроде каши с жирными кусками мяса неизвестных Джареду животных. Чад предполагал, что это какое-то подобие земных грызунов, но Джареду было приятнее думать, что это просто свинина.  
  
Эклз о чем-то оживленно спорил со своими помощниками. Кейн сердито размахивал руками, а Стив ограничивался короткими фразами и недовольно хмурился.  
  
Джаред не мог прекратить на пялиться на Дженсена. Он закусывал изнутри щеку в попытках не вспоминать произошедшее каких-то пару часов назад и заставлял себя отворачиваться. Но взгляд то и дело возвращался к беседующей троице, что ужасно его бесило и смущало.  
  
– Ты выглядишь хорошо оттраханным! Значит, пока я вкалывал с ребятами, ты предавался разврату с одной из… – Мюррей замолчал, а затем на его лице отразилось понимание. – О, черт, чувак, ты и этот красавчик? Серьезно?  
  
– Что... но откуда… С чего ты взял?  
  
– Да так и есть! В лагере нет женщин, не считая парочки тех страхолюдин, что прилетели с нами. Так что колись, – Чад многозначительно подвигал бровями.  
  
– Отвали, – буркнул Джаред, практически признавая правоту ржущего словно гиена друга.  
  
– Так держать, чувак!   
  
Чад заинтересованно следил за спорящими в сторонке вояками. Заметив хмурые лица и интенсивную жестикуляцию возмущающегося Кейна, Мюррей толкнул Джаред локтем в бок, привлекая его внимание.  
  
– Эй, глянь, по-моему, они что-то задумали. Давай подойдем ближе.  
  
– Зачем это?   
  
– Просто поверь, мы должны знать, что они замышляют, вставай!  
  
– Сам иди, я-то, что там забыл, – не поддавался Джаред.  
  
– Все просто – ты идешь на правах невесты вожака, а я твоя дуэнья, – веселился Чад, практически волоком потащив вяло сопротивляющегося Джареда поближе к компании Эклза.  
  
Заметив их приближение, Дженсен кивнул, приглашая их присоединиться, и чуть подвинулся, освобождая Джареду место.   
  
– Нам нужно добраться до Нуллиуса, там мы будем в безопасности, – тем временем втолковывал Стив, скорее всего уже не первый раз.  
  
– Но как это сделать, ведь космического корабля то у нас нет? Или я чего-то не знаю? – продолжал злиться Кейн.  
  
– Вот если бы можно было захватить корабль, – бесцеремонно вклинился в разговор подошедший к ним Чад, – то мы смогли бы улететь на ваш Нуллиус все вместе. Я механик и, кстати, опыт вождения корабля у меня имеется!   
  
– Чад, не заливай, ты просто катал влюбленные парочки вокруг Луны. И вообще, разве твою колымагу можно назвать кораблем? – хмыкнул Джаред.   
  
– Но-но, не надо так о моей детке! Она и не на такое была способна, – обижено возмутился Мюррей, с легкой грустью в голосе. – И вообще, я абсолютно серьезно! Мы должны захватить корабль и на нем увезти всех отсюда! – настаивал Мюррей.  
  
– И как ты это сделаешь? – на лице Кейна отразилось сильное сомнение.  
  
– Еще не придумал. Но мы можем починить капсулу и в ней попасть на корабль! Затем надо будет обезвредить персонал и всех связать. А потом…  
  
– Потом мы врежемся в какой-нибудь астероид! – не унимался Крис.  
  
– Не врежемся! Не верите мне, ладно, но Джаред точно умеет пилотировать, он учился в лётной академии, – выложил Мюррей.  
  
– Даже так? – Эклз заинтересованно выгнул бровь.   
  
Джаред вконец смутился и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, поэтому просто кивнул.  
  
– Так ты пилот? – прищурился Крис.  
  
– Нет, меня отчислили после третьего курса, «профнепригодность», – процитировал Джаред и сквозь зубы добавил: – Долбаная психология.  
  
– Значит так, надо доработать подробности, а пока ты, – он ткнул пальцем в Мюррея, – подготовь для Стива список всего необходимого для ремонта «автопилота». Кейн, отправляешься с остальными на базу, пусть Миша организует сборы.   
  
– Нихрена ты не угадал, Эклз. Я не доверяю этим гражданским, поэтому иду с тобой, – грозно припечатал Кейн. А Эклз не рискнул спорить с бывшим соратником, хоть был когда-то его командиром – его упрямству позавидовал бы любой осёл.   
  
– Я сам поведу наших к Мише, – решил разрядить обстановку Карлсон.   
  
– Что за Миша? – с подозрением спросил Чад.  
  
– Миша у нас кто-то вроде проповедника, – пояснил Стив. – Он поможет подготовиться к отлету.  
  
– Ладно, это уже похоже на план, – одобрил Эклз. – Но мы не полетим на Нуллиус. Наша цель Земля.  
  
– Что? Земля? Ты хочешь притащить нас всех в лапы «Эйдкорп»? – вытаращился на него Мюррей.  
  
– Мои люди захотят вернуться, так что мы летим на Землю.   
  
– Но как же «Эйдкорп»? – не унимался Чад.   
  
– Они пожалеют о содеянном. Есть тысяча свидетелей, можем подключить прессу и им не удастся все утаить. В конце концов, существует закон!  
  
– Как-то неубедительно прозвучало. Не ты ли говорил, что правительство в курсе? Что им помешает уничтожить нас еще на подлете к орбите? Как говорится, нет человека – нет проблемы!  
  
– Не кипятись, дружище, главное ведь – свалить отсюда, – резонно заметил Джаред. – Мы ведь можем обсудить это позже, да? Дженсен…  
  
Поджав губы, Эклз недовольно глянул на Джареда, но потом согласно кивнул.  
  
– Мы проголосуем, но позже, а сейчас нужно все подготовить. А нам с Джаредом пока надо… поговорить.   
  
– Да уж, конечно, и не забудьте смазку – для гладкости беседы, – ехидно буркнул Кейн. Мюррей же, как обычно, неприлично заржал.  
  
– Ох, да заткнитесь вы, – отмахнулся Дженсен и подтолкнул Джареда в сторону своей «комнаты». Предвкушая довольно плодотворное общение, Джаред ускорил шаг – ему хотелось как можно скорее продолжить приятный вечер.   
  
Наутро оба выглядели невыспавшимися, но очень довольными.   
  


***

  
  
Весь день Кейн таскал Чаду необходимые для ремонта инструменты и запчасти. Мюррей его практически загонял, по всей видимости, испытывая при этом неподдельное удовольствие. Когда же Кейн понял, что над ним откровенно издеваются, то швырнул принесенный ящик на пол и удалился, бурча под нос что-то непечатное.   
  
Пока Джаред помогал Стиву и его ребятам собираться в дорогу, Чад колупался в щитке капсулы, в котором непрестанно что-то то искрило, то пищало. Эклз наблюдавший за Чадом со стороны, все больше хмурился. Подозвав Кейна, он что-то шепнул ему, указывая на Мюррея, и они вместе направились к нему. Джареду не понравилась их серьезность, и он тоже подошел к капсуле.  
  
– Ты что, мать твою творишь? – рычал Кейн. – Я тебе руки повырываю нахрен.  
  
– Все в порядке? – спросил Джаред. Виноватый вид друга означал, что он нехило напортачил.  
  
– Ты знал об этом? Говори! Знал? – взбешенный Эклз резко развернулся к нему и схватил за горло, едва не прибив о борт капсулы. Джареду показалось, что у него из глаз аж звездочки посыпались.  
  
– Ты охренел? – он отшвырнул руку Эклза и, потирая шею, возмущенно поинтересовался: – Что, черт подери, случилось?  
  
– Прости, я должен был спросить, – уже мягче ответил Дженсен, почему-то мгновенно успокоившись. – Мюррей окончательно угробил наш транспорт.  
  
– Как? – Джаред искренне удивился, ведь он знал, что Чад прекрасный механик.  
  
– Этот говнюк закоротил всю проводку и теперь ее до второго пришествия не распутать! – пояснил Кейн.  
  
– Может ты что-то случайно зацепил? – попытался помочь разобраться Джаред.  
  
– Боюсь, что отнюдь не случайно, – озвучил свои подозрения Дженсен. – Я прав?  
  
Сидящий на ящике Мюррей, за все это время не проронивший и слова в свое оправдание, не спеша вытер руки о замасленную тряпку и зло на него посмотрел.   
  
– Да как же вы не понимаете, они не позволят нам жить! – срывающимся голосом выкрикнул он. – Нам нельзя обратно, я не могу вернуться… все было зря!  
  
– О чем ты? Что ты сделал, Чад?  
  
– Мне пришлось, или они убили бы меня, – невнятно оправдывался Мюррей.  
  
– Похоже, твой дружок все подстроил, – пробормотал никем не замеченный ранее Стив, прищурив один глаз, словно вычисляя, что именно тот скрывает.  
  
– Нет, не может быть, он просто шутит, – неуверенно улыбнулся Джаред.  
  
Однако его улыбка быстро исчезла, ведь друг, даже не отнекивался.  
  
– У меня не было выбора! – Чад попытался вскочить, но был остановлен – стоявший за его спиной Кейн с силой надавил ему на плечо, заставляя сесть на место.  
  
– Но зачем? Мы ведь друзья, – Джаред не понимал, почему Чад ему лгал.  
  
– Прости, – тому хватило совести опустить взгляд.  
  
Джаред не верил своим ушам, не мог же Чад специально…  
  
– Значит Сэнди…   
  
– Я закрыл ее в туалете, – нехотя признал Чад.  
  
– Ублюдок, – Джаред рванулся было к нему, но Эклз успел обхватить его поперек груди и притянуть к себе.   
  
– Уведите его, – холодно приказал Эклз.  
  
Джареда охватило разочарование или, скорее, обида на Чада. Как он мог? Неужели дружба для него пустой звук? Горечь разъедала душу, и это было больно. Конечно, он понимал, что в жизни не обходится без жестокости, подлости и предательства, но почему-то никогда не думал, что ему самому придется с этим столкнуться. А уж от Чада он подобного не ожидал тем более, поэтому сейчас не мог заставить себя даже смотреть в ту сторону, куда уводили его бывшего лучшего друга.   
  


***

  
  
После ужина Эклз позвал Джареда на мини-совет, где радостно сообщил, что связался с «друзьями» и те прибудут уже завтра. Как выяснилось, выжить поселенцам удалось большей частью благодаря помощи контрабандистов, облюбовавших Каруу как перевалочную базу. Первые переселенцы нашли пещеры, где контрабандисты – хотя они предпочитали называться торговцами – прятали груз и припасы. Именно там и обосновались люди, а когда контрабандисты обнаружили гостей, то после продолжительных переговоров договорились с ними о «дружеской взаимопомощи». Поселенцы стерегли товар и занимались добычей необходимых ресурсов, а контрабандисты по очень выгодному курсу меняли их добычу на необходимые вещи, оборудование и оружие.  
  
Джаред был взволнован перед встречей с инорасниками и всю ночь допытывался про них у Дженсена, которому в итоге пришлось вымотать любовника до предела, чтоб тот наконец заткнулся. Умаявшись, Джаред, к своему большому огорчению, почти проспал встречу с гостями, а когда запыхавшийся и взмокший от быстрого бега присоединился к делегации, то разговор уже подходил к концу. Судя по довольному выражению лица Эклза, встреча оказалась плодотворной.  
  
Инопланетяне не походили ни на ящеров, ни на серых человечков, про которых издавна твердили уфологи. Внешностью они больше были похожи на людей, правда каких-то изможденных. Пришельцы казались слишком худыми для своего высокого роста, о чем свидетельствовали впалые щеки и широкие выступающие скулы. Глаза наоборот выглядели слишком большими и навыкате, что осложняло Джареду опознание их эмоций.  
  
– Итак, друзья, стоит ли нам еще раз обсудить условия?  
  
– Не о чем тут болтать – у нас все по-честному, так что тащите все в грузовой отсек, – фыркнул один из инорасников. – То, что просили вы, тоже прибыло.   
  
Несмотря на легкий шипящий акцент, Гйоршо – лидер контрабандистов – прекрасно изъяснялся на человеческом языке, что немало удивило Джареда.  
  
Наемники внесли несколько ящиков с заказанным оружием и припасами.  
  
– Можешь позаимствовать вот тот, – главарь контрабандистов махнул рукой в сторону одного из обшарпанных челноков, и сунул в руки Дженсена чип с картой.  
  
– Ладно, но сперва, удовлетвори мое любопытство, мне не ясен один момент… – Эклз откинулся назад и посмотрел на Гйоршо. – Я получаю корабль… для своих людей, разумеется, а твои наемники – бесплатную рабочую силу. А ты? Ты-то что получишь от этого?  
  
Инорасник улыбнулся.  
  
– Давай назовем это… удовлетворением.  
  
Дженсен скептически приподнял бровь, но затем понимающе усмехнулся.  
  
– Тебе нужны новые маршруты, а земной корабль мешает на пути. Согласен, это веская причина.  
Оба лидера согласно кивнули и пожали друг другу руки, скрепляя сделку.  
  


***

  
  
В нижней части земного корабля-носителя открылся огромный диафрагмальный шлюз, через который на борт влетела капсула. Посадить ее на просторную площадку шлюзового отсека получилось без сложностей, места было предостаточно. Несколько минут спустя подлетел скутер с техниками на борту. Несколько механиков приблизились, управляя роботами-ремонтниками, те мгновенно окружили и начали сканировать аппарат.  
  
– Эй, ребят, а это не наша капсула, – удивленно заключил мастер, обследовавший показания на планшете. – Это один из тех старых челноков, но откуда…  
  
Дальше ждать не имело смысла, и Дженсен, быстро открыв люк, выпрыгнул из челнока, резко приложив одного механика прикладом. Остальные не успели среагировать вовремя, и Кейн взял их на прицел.  
  
К счастью, на крейсере располагался только техперсонал и пилоты. Захват получился быстрым и практически бескровным, правда, Кейну пришлось-таки дать кое-кому по морде. Связанных пленных заперли в медотсеке до прилета на базу, где их собирались высадить и оставить на Каруу как рабсилу для ребят Гйорши – кто-то же должен будет заниматься добычей ресурсов для них.  
  
Карлсон успел добраться до базы и как раз к их прибытию все были готовы. Чада было рещшено увезти вместе со всеми и передать его на попечение Мише – Стив пообещал, что тот сделает из Мюррея честного человека. Это утверждение казалось Джареду сомнительным, но Стив заверил, что у Миши уже есть опыт в спасении грешников. Джаред надеялся, что Карлсон прав, и его друг когда-нибудь вновь окажется рядом. Он подождет. Невозможно идти по жизни в одиночку.  
  
Погрузка заняла от силы несколько часов, пришлось торопиться, чтобы избежать нежелательной встречи с земляками, очевидно уже высланными за ними. Все прошло благополучно, и вскоре крейсер уже плыл среди миллионов крохотных светящихся огоньков.  
  
Джаред с грустью смотрел в иллюминатор. За стеклом открывался шикарный вид – алмазные россыпи звезд, чернильно-фиолетовые туманности и приближающаяся сине-зеленая планета.  
  
– Скучаешь по своему приятелю? – тихий голос Дженсена привлек его внимание. За то недолгое время, что они провели вместе, он научился понимать Джареда с полувзгляда.  
  
– Ага. Как-то не думал, что окажусь в раю один.  
  
– Ты не один, Джаред, – Дженсен сжал его пальцы в крепкой ладони, – у тебя всегда буду я.  
  


Эпилог

  
  
На этот раз приземление было удачнее и Джаред, вызвавшийся пойти с Кейном в разведку, с облегчением отметил, что планета удивительно похожа на Землю. Лес окружал поляну, подобно стенам крепости. Джунгли были наполнены таинственными звуками и шорохами. Замершую в нескольких шагах от кромки леса одетую в доспехи огромную вооруженную до зубов обезьяну, никто так и не заметил.


End file.
